Lost Through Time: Greed
by Shadow Labrys
Summary: During the unfortunate incident in Port Island where an explosion caused many deaths, but the public doesn't know what exactly caused it. An Eighth Generation Anti-Shadow Weapon, the first of her generation was on-site during the explosion. Now suddenly she ends up in Tokyo and starts working with a group of students calling themselves Phantom Thieves of Hearts.
1. Port Island Incident

In a room that was meant for checking the condition on a certain project for combating creatures known as Shadows. A girl with piercing red eyes and robotic body that mostly black and silver. Her shoulders and hips were a little more covered than her previous generation Sisters making her look a little less robotic. She sat in a large chair with cables hooked up to her. The girl happens to be from a program that created human-like robots with artificial personality in hopes to induce a Persona, the artificial humans are called Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapons. The girl is the eighth generation along with her other previous generation Sisters and only just recently finished so she was the first of her generation. A female scientist with short brown hair from a group known as the Kirijo Group was assigned to help this particular Anti-Shadow Weapon. "...You see, Unit-46, people tend to wear masks for either festivities or professional reasons. Or to hide their identity."

"Hide their identity?" Unit-46 curiously stared at the mask in her hand.

"Yes, they wear masks to either hide from someone or they are thieves of some sort."

"I see."

"Masks also have another meaning."

"They do? What do you mean?"

"Well, what I'm talking about is-"

"Doctor Ota, we're ready to begin." One of the other scientists said. The other two of her co-workers are male and one had a rather untidy appearance with his loose tie and mostly buttoned up shirt, the other one has a more tidy appearance than the other one.

"Yes, of course." Doctor Ota turned her attention from one of her coworkers towards Unit-46. "We'll continue where we left off later."

"Understood," Unit-46 said as Doctor Ota took the mask and went over to her workstation. "Thank you, Doctor." Doctor Ota glanced at the Anti-Shadow Weapon and noticed the small smile on her face which too made her happy.

"You're welcome. Alright, Unit-46, I'm going to need you to power down, for now, so we can download your data."

"Understood." Just like what the Doctor told, Unit-46 powered down while she began her work.

"I was worried when we decided to give this one a slightly larger Plume of Dusk in hopes to get induces its Persona faster. I was hoping it didn't end up like that 5th Gen." The untidy scientist said.

"You treated that one like it was just a tool. Of course, it was going to act like that after what you said. They have feelings just like you or me."

"They are just tools, weapons to be used. Whatever emotions they 'feel' is all artificial. All of it is generated by the Plume of Dusk."

"You do know that a Persona is something that only is acquired via a soul? Even if the soul is artificially created by a strange crystal, just having one makes them a living being." The untidy scientist decided to keep quiet after what Ota said and it was quiet for a while she worked on the data until the other one chimed in.

"I personally find all the Anti-Shadow Weapons fascinating. Depending on their interactions it drastically changes what their personalities are going to be like. Like there's this one 7th Gen that rather speaks with a monotone voice and acts more like a machine and there's this one, for instance, it's very curious about the outside world. You have to wonder what brought about such a thing." He said just as Unit-46 began to power up since Ota finished up her data collecting and she looked around the room curiously.

"Listen, Unit-46," Ota said to get Unit-46's attention which worked immediately. "We finished all of the major tests, we just need to finish up a few more things and than tomorrow we'll be leaving to the research lab in Port Island."

"Understood."

"Yes, you are the completed model of your generation. You will no longer be referred to as Unit-46 and will now be known as The 8th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon Xiphos."

"Understood."

"It's great! You have your own name now!" Doctor Ota said with a smile.

* * *

 _ **Two Days Later**_

"I have to get her! Before this...!" Doctor Ota ran down the hallway in panic from the recent incident involving a fellow scientist releasing all of the subjects too soon. After turning the corner she ran into one of the subjects, it was a black blob with arms and it noticed her when she tried to back away. "N-No!" The creature was about to attack, but it stopped as several bullets killed it. The scientist gasped as she was able to found Xiphos before the lab exploded and took everything with it. The Anti-Shadow Weapon felt her sensors go off as she looked back down the hallway.

"Shadows detected." She said in a rather calm voice. "Doctor. I suggest you leave the facility immediately while I go suppress the threat."

"No! Look Xiphos... Follow me. We need to go!" The girl stared at the scientist for a few seconds before responding.

"...Understood." The doctor grabbed Xiphos' hand and led her down the hallway. Occasionally, a Shadow would pop up outta nowhere to attack them, but they were usually taken down by a few bullets. Not long after the hallway started to fill up with smoke from all the fire.

"Doctor? Where are we going?"

"We're getting out of here!"

"Doctor... taking equipment, research data, or anything that belongs to the Kirijo Group is a grave violation."

"Never mind that! Come on! We have to leave!" She tried to leave the facility but they were caught in an explosion from one of the rooms they were passing exploded. Xiphos slowly picked herself off the ground and looked at the door that exploded which the room was completely engulfed in flame. She looked around for the Doctor Ota and noticed she was lying motionless on the ground.

"Doctor...?" Xiphos reached out to her and flipped the doctor on her back, her scans told her what she needed to know. The Doctor was dead and once she found out, she couldn't quite explain the strange feeling in her chest. She reached up and grabbed the blue scarf around her neck. All input slowly started to shut down, first, the motor functions next were, the auditory and visual functions shut down, but despite that, some strange noise seemed to activate everything. She looked to the side once she noticed a blue glowing light in the corner of her eye. The blue light came from a blue butterfly that she never seen before or recorded in any book. She held up her hand as the butterfly flew closer to her. Once the butterfly landed on her hand, a strange and warm sensation washed over her. The butterfly faded away and the next thing she knew was a loud bang and nothing but darkness.

* * *

It was dark and quiet like she was in some unknown void and the quiet darkness went on for some time until the sound of someone talking could be heard. Suddenly, words appeared to her that said "Visual systems: Initiated." She suddenly heard a strange sound that seemed to come from something close-by. The darkness vanished as everything brightened up. At first, everything was pixelated and digital for a few seconds until everything became crystal clear. Xiphos stared at a wall which had a shelf against it and that shelf held boxes among other things. She looked around the somewhat dirty room to see a work table in the corner and a bed in the other corner and behind her was another shelf that held several souvenirs on it. The sound of footsteps came from downstairs and she curiously looked towards its direction. She watched as a black cat and a male student with messy black hair come from downstairs. Both the cat and the student stared in shock at the mysterious girl they found sitting in the middle of their room.

Xiphos heard the cat meow while the student walked closer to her and Xiphos stared at the cat for a second before speaking up. "I am an Eighth Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon Xiphos," Xiphos answered. The cat let out another meow that sounded like it was surprised. "Yes, I do," Xiphos answered again.

This time the student spoke up. "You understand him? How?"

"What do you mean?"

"You understood what he said when you should only be hearing meows."

"I do not know what you mean. Speech isn't the only means of communication."

The cat lets out another meow to which the student replied. "You're right. We should get everyone here." He said as he pulled out his phone.

After a while of waiting new faces showed up in the room, one was a blonde student with the same uniform as the one who she found out was named Akira. The other one was another blonde student with pigtails, she wore a student uniform like the last two and the other woman with short brown hair stood next to her. The last one to show up was a man with dark hair and he didn't wear the uniform like the other ones, he wore a white dress shirt with black pants and loafers.

"You just found her here?" The blonde girl, Ann, said from her spot on the couch.

"Yes," Akira answered.

"And you said that she could understand Morgana despite claiming only hearing meows?"

"Yes," Akira answered again.

"Are you sure?" Ann asked. "Why don't we test it out? I want to see if this is true or not."

"Yeah! I kinda want to see too," The blonde boy, Ryuji, said.

"Yes, I want to see too. I'm interested in how she's able to understand Morgana." The tall dark-haired boy, Yusuke, said.

"Alright, Morgana! Say something!" The cat, Morgana, let out another meow while the short haired girl, Makato, nodded.

"I'd like to know that too."

"He says, "Anti-Shadow Weapon? Does that mean you have a Persona?" and yes, I am capable of operating the Persona, "Theseus"."

"Wow! I can't believe you can use a Persona!" Ryuji said. "Uh, you said your name is Xiphos, right?"

"Correct."

"Oh, yeah, we should introduce ourselves. I'm Ann Takamaki." Ann said.

"Yeah, you're right! The name's Ryuji Sakamoto."

"My name is Makoto Niijima."

"I'm Yusuke Kitagawa."

"It is very nice to meet you all," Xiphos said.

* * *

 **AN: I wanted my OC to be an Anti-Shadow Weapon, but in a different time than just being in Persona 3. As I was thinking about how I could do that, I thought of Tartarus. I mean, if an explosion from the Shadows was strong enough to bend space and time to create the tower, and also leave a large hole in space and time which is strong enough change the past. It shouldn't be that impossible to be launched forward into time, right? Also, it works her being an Anti-Shadow Weapon because you know how the others are screwed over by adults and her being an Anti-Shadow Weapon is the worst out of all of them, I mean owing your entire existence to helping bring out the end of humanity. I think that's pretty bad compared to the others and I think it fits in with the theme of the group.**


	2. Mementos Trip

Akira and his friends sat around downstairs after all the customers left and Sojiro had left for some important business. The sudden reveal that a robot could wield a Persona and fight against Shadows confused and surprised them since she appeared out of nowhere from the questions they asked. The whole time they were asking Xiphos questions Ann couldn't help but be surprised that robot girl showed up out of nowhere. "This is all so surprising, isn't it?" Ann said as she stared at the robot girl who looked somewhat confused.

"Yeah, I didn't think robots like her existed," Ryuji said.

"What do we do with her?" Yusuke asked.

"What do you mean?" Ryuji asked.

"Well, I don't think to keep her will be a very smart idea," Yusuke explained.

"Yeah, you're right," Ann said.

"What if we just painted some kind of target on our back by some secret government project because we hid her from them," Ryuji said.

"D-Don't say things like that!" Ann said nervously.

"No. I am not owned by any Government." Xiphos said.

"Really? Uh, would we be in... trouble if we asked who made you?" Ann asked.

"I'm made by a group dedicated to the research of Shadows and their capabilities, they are called the Kirijo Group."

"Kirijo?" Ann said.

"You are the first human Persona Users employed by the Kirijo Group."

"Uh, we don't exactly work for the Kirijo," Ryuji said.

"Then I can no longer tell you anything I know, and you should not speak to this about anyone."

"W-We won't! No would believe us anyway!" Ryuji said in fear of something that might happen if he ever talks about what they learned.

"They won't?" Xiphos tilted her head slightly with a questioning expression.

"Yeah, nobody's gonna believe us even if we tell them about Persona's and stuff."

"Okay."

"Wow, you believed me?" Ryuji asked.

"You are not lying."

"How do you know that?"

"There are certain signs the body makes when you lie, and your heartbeat increases ever so slightly. This did not happen."

"What do you think we should do with her?" Makoto asked.

"What do you mean?" Ann asked.

"I know this was said already, but we can't just keep her."

"Oh! I got an idea!" Ryuji said excitement clear in his voice. "Why don't we bring her to Mementos? If she's made to fight Shadows, just imagine how good she'll be in a fight! The Phantom Thieves could use someone like her."

"You're right. She would be a valuable member of the team." Makoto said.

"We can't exactly go to Mementos now. It's pretty late already and besides, she can't go out looking like that or people will know what she is." Ann said.

"Ah, you're right," Ryuji said.

"Look, we'll come back tomorrow and I'll bring some clothes."

"Alright, I guess we'll see you tomorrow," Makoto said.

"We'll figure out where she can stay for now," Akira said as everyone left Leblanc as they both turned their attention back towards Xiphos who was currently standing quietly in the middle of the room. "Just stay quiet while you're here, and don't leave this room until tomorrow."

"Understood."

* * *

 _ **Next Day**_

It being the weekend everyone was free to come down to Leblanc and just as she said, Ann returned with some clothes. Xiphos looked down at herself since she was wearing a red jacket and a black skirt with black shoes. "...I've wanted to give her something cute, but I couldn't find any that would cover her arms and legs," Ann said.

"It'll have to do." Makoto said "but, wow, she looks just like a normal person with those clothes on. You can't even tell if she's a robot."

"Yeah, you're right," Ann said

"So, it's time. We'll take her to Mementos and see how well she is against Shadows." Yusuke said.

"Alright! I'm so stoked about this!" Ryuji said.

* * *

 _ **Mementos**_

Everyone walked down to Mementos, now wearing their Phantom Thieves outfits, they prepared to explore with their new addition. They all stopped right in front of the gate and they turned towards Xiphos who isn't wearing the outfit Ann gave her. "Where did your clothes go?" Ryuji asked.

"I took them off in case they get damaged."

"Oh, okay." Everyone seemed to notice that she wasn't any different from when they first found her, she didn't even have a mask or anything. Xiphos looked down the tunnel like she waiting for something to come out of it.

"I detect Shadows ahead of us," Xiphos said as she aimed down the tunnel, but Ryuji stopped her.

"Don't worry. Shadows don't go past this point." Ryuji explained.

"They don't?"

"Yep! So, we're safe here."

"Alright, team! Let get going!" The strange looking tiny cat said who happened to be Morgana. Xiphos tilted her head in curiosity as she lifted up Morgana and started to inspect him who is currently trying to get out of her grip.

"What are you doing?" Morgana said.

"What are you? You're not a Shadow."

"I'm human! ...I think."

"Let's just go, okay? Just don't question it. It'll take too long to explain." Ann said.

"Understood," Xiphos said as she placed Morgana down who let a breath of relief. Morgana walked over to the tunnel leading into Mementos and transformed into a car. They turned towards her waiting for Xiphos to question what Morgana transformed into since they learned that she's really curious about anything not related to Shadows. But to their surprise, nothing came as she just stared at the car.

"Uh, not going to ask why he's a car now?" Ryuji said.

"I was told not to question it, so I'm not."

"Oh, uh, okay..."

"But, I do have another question. Why are you all wearing such clothing?"

"We... didn't exactly have a choice on what we wear, but we end up in these when a Palace ruler thinks of us as a threat," Ann explained.

"Come on guys! Get in! You can explain it more after we get moving." Morgana said.

While they travelled down the subway tunnels of Mementos they explained everything to the Anti-Shadow Weapon. They explained things like how they ended up a place they called Metaverse, how they got their Personas, and all the bad people they defeated and how they confessed their crimes. She asked them questions about how they knew about such places but the answer she got was mostly luck on how they found them. They ended the questions with one thing they forgot to mention and it was to call them by their code names. "I'm supposed to call you by your code names while in the Metaverse?"

"Yes, I'm Skull. He goes by Joker." Ryuji said.

"Mine's Panther,"

"I go by Fox."

"I'm Queen, and Morgana is Mona."

"Understood. I'll start calling you by your code names while in the Metaverse."

"Guys! Shadow ahead!" Morgana warned while everyone got out of him and prepared for battle against a red lion-headed demon with a snake wrapped around it **(AN: It's Mithra.)** but the next thing to happen surprised them since Xiphos charged towards it. Xiphos came to a stop in front of it and fired her gun at the Shadow who decided to retaliate but dodged out of the way of its attack. Everyone watched in amazement as Xiphos dodged the Shadows attacks with swift manoeuvrability as she hopped off the tunnel walls when she was forced into it and she attacked ever opening she got. When the Shadow tried to attack once again, Xiphos just hopped right over it and once she landed Xiphos turned towards it as blue light surrounded her.

"Summoning Persona!" Xiphos shouted as her Persona formed right behind her and it looked like a Greek warrior but was robotic since it's shoulder was just like Xiphos. Its face was plain looking like it was a grey mannequin head with glowing red eyes. On the belt of the Persona was a ball of red yarn with a piece hanging down all the way to its feet which seems to fade away at the end. Xiphos' Persona, Theseus, raised weapon up the sword in the air and slashed at the Shadow with enough force to send it into the wall. Before the Shadow could recover Theseus stabbed it which ended the Shadow and everyone stared in amazement at what they just witnessed.

"That was so badass!" Ryuji said.

"Wow, she'll be really helpful if she joins us," Makoto said.

"Yeah! Having a kickass robot girl on our side would be the best!" Ryuji agreed.

"So, does everyone agree that we ask her to join?" Everyone nodded in agreement while Xiphos' Persona disappeared Morgana walked over to her with everyone right behind him. They noticed that smoke emanated from her fingertips most likely from all the bullets she fired.

"There's something we'd like to ask you if that's okay?" Makoto said.

"Go ahead."

"We'd like to know if you would join us."

"Join you?"

"Yes, we started our group because we couldn't stand all the evil that adults in power are doing, and to give courage to the weak," Makoto explained.

 _'The Doctor always told_ _me_ _that helping_ _people_ _was good... Doctor...'_ Xiphos thought. "I am a weapon, nothing more, nothing less. My only purpose is to follow orders and the elimination of Shadows." After saying that it made everyone feel sad or uncomfortable and they noticed the tone in her voice seemed to be more robotic than before and the colour of her eyes is a little darker than before. Judging from her expression or what they could tell is her expression was that she seemed sad for some reason they couldn't really tell.

"So, does that mean you'll join?" Ann asked.

"Yes, I'll join."

"That's great!" Ann cheered.

"So, what should we start calling her?" Makoto asked.

"Oh, that's right! What should it be?" Ryuji said as looked up and down Xiphos' body. "Hmm... she doesn't have any sort of outfit like us and there's the whole robot thing."

"What about Eta?" Makoto suggested.

"What do you think?" Ann asked.

"You can call me whatever you want."

"Does that mean yes?" Ryuji asked.

"She said that she doesn't have objections," Yusuke said.

"I guess Eta is okay then," Makoto said.

"Alright, now that is settled let's go a little further," Morgana said.


End file.
